


Imagine: Steve comforting you after a break up

by PsychedelicBoomerang



Category: Netflix - Fandom, Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Some angst, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicBoomerang/pseuds/PsychedelicBoomerang
Summary: Steve finds you sobbing in the girls bathroom. He gets to the bottom of what has you so upset and comforts you through it.
Relationships: Steve Harrington x Reader, Steve Harrington x you, Steve Harrington/ Reader Insert, Steve Harrington/Reader, Steve Harrington/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Imagine: Steve comforting you after a break up

“What’s going on? Y/N, what’s happened?” Steve was on the other side of the cubicle door, knocking gently as he listened to your sobs. “Has this asshole boyfriend done this to you?”

“ _Ex-boyfriend._ I’m done with him tonight; this is the last time I’m dealing with him.” You were a sobbing wreck, your voice hardly a whisper as you dried your eyes on the long sleeves of your sweater. “I can’t believe he would do this. We were supposed to be here together.”

“Where is he? What has he done?” You could hear the seriousness in his voice, anger filling him when he realised the seriousness of the situation. “I swear to God Y/N, if he’s hurt you—”

Before he could finish, you pulled open the stall door. He was stood there agape at the sight of you. Your once rosy cheeks were now tear stained, your eyes red from the tears you’d been crying. His heart was breaking at the sight of you, and it took every ounce of strength to not go on to the football field to find your asshole ex.

“He didn’t hurt me. I found him with Grace Davies at the lockers.” You looked away from him, shame washing over you. You had known for a long time that there was something going on between the two of them, but you always thought it was mindless gossip and you convinced yourself that you were happy with him. Everyone could see otherwise, especially Steve. He could see how unhappy you were, the way your eyes didn’t shine when you smiled. The way you always seemed do fragile, how you held your breath every time you were with him, like you were expecting the worst. Steve hated seeing you so timid.

“Grace Davies? And you found them together?” He didn’t really know what to say, but he knew you needed time to compose yourself. You only nodded shyly, biting back the tears as you thought back on to what you saw that night.

You were waiting for your boyfriend outside the library, ready to go with him to see the football game; Hawkins Middle School had a game with a school from the next town over and you’d planned weeks ago that it would be your date night together. Instead, one of the girls from your history class told you he was going with Grace – you went looking for him and found them in more than a compromising position at your locker. It took for you to throw your book at him before they finally parted from their stomach turning kissing before they realised you were there.

“Yeah, they were making out on _my_ locker.” You spat your words, anger flooding you for a moment before that twinge of heartbreak returned. “I know we were never right for each other; he could always be a jerk, but I expected more from him, y’know? Am I really that worthless—”

“Hey, don’t even start thinking like that. He’s the issue here, not you.” Steve cut you off, not letting you speak badly about yourself. “He’s the asshole that’s missing out tonight.”

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better.” You forced a laugh, looking up at him with teary eyes. But he was dead serious.

“I’m saying it because it’s the truth. We all know that you were way out of his league,” he smiled sweetly at you, nudging you. “Its his loss tonight if he wants to snog Grace Davies. What’s the chances he’ll come in tomorrow with her cold sores all over his face?”

You laughed suddenly, slapping your hand across your mouth at his comment. He wasn’t wrong. The girl was always covered in them and always had a cold or the flu. The thought of him playing tonsil hockey with her made you feel sick.

“That’s the laugh I wanted to hear,” he smiled at you again, stepping aside so you could step out of the cubicle. You noticed in the mirror that his eyes were locked on you as you tidied yourself up in your reflection. You wiped away the smudged make up, sweeping your hair away from your face as you sniffled, using the tissue besides the sink to wipe your nose.

Admittedly you felt like an idiot. Deep down you always knew he was a creep and that he never really valued you – it was obvious he only used you when he needed something, like help with his science exams or if he needed a ride somewhere in town. He never really appreciated you. It was more the shock of the situation that you found him in tonight and the realisation that your gut instinct was right that he was a cockroach all along.

“How about we get out of here?” Steve suddenly spoke up, joining you next to the hand basin to primp himself in his own reflection.

“Get out of here? Don’t you want to see the game?” You glanced up at him curiously, watching a blush rise up his cheeks. You had to hold back your giggle.

Here you were, in the girl’s bathroom, with the most popular guy in school asking you to ‘get out of here.’ You didn’t want to get ahead of yourself. Maybe he just meant getting out of the bathroom, but then again, he might have meant getting out altogether. Was he asking you on a date? Your heart was fluttering in your chest.

“I’m not too bothered about it tonight, now. There’s a pretty cool pizza place not too far from here, if you want to get something to eat?” He grinned down at you, his boyish good looks coming through like a good luck charm. It was hard to say no.

“Pizza sounds amazing right now,” you clenched your hands nervously, smiling up at him. “Honestly, I don’t really want to be alone tonight.”

“I don’t really want you to be alone tonight,” he pulled you in to a gentle hug, comforting you as you stood there awkwardly. It was when his arms wrapped around your shoulders that you suddenly relaxed in his embrace, your arms slipping around his waist. “It looks like you need company and I’d be honoured if you’d want mine.”

“I’d really like that.” You spoke softly as he led you out of the bathroom, his arm draped over your shoulders as you made your way out of the school. The more you thought about it, the thought of pizza with Steve instead of watching the game cheered you up.

“Although, I can still go and punch him if you want.” He teased you, but you could tell he was partially serious. You shrugged your shoulders.

“I’m pretty sure my book hit him in the face. We’ll see if he has a black eye to match his cold sores tomorrow.”

As you laughed with Steve, you couldn’t help but think that this was _definitely_ going in your diary when you got home.


End file.
